Implantable cardiac stimulus devices typically monitor cardiac function of a receiving patient by capturing signal from implanted electrodes. Small signal operation refers to the state in which the input circuitry of an implanted cardiac stimulus device predictably amplifies the received signal. Delivery of a stimulus, however, can disrupt small signal operation. Devices that include circuitry adapted for quick recovery to small signal operation after disturbance of small signal operation are desired.